Kansetsusenkyo
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Pero antes que todo era un líder y comandaba un equipo que siempre debía salir victorioso y la única pieza utilizable de esas dos que se hallaban sobre un tablero cubierto por sangre era sin duda Akashi Seijuurou.


**K**_ansetsusenky__**o**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Aquel día el otoño vestía una sonrisa tétrica que arrastraba risas siniestras mientras se alejaba balanceándose por la vereda, dejando a su paso un perfume extraño que se anclaría en su olfato toda la vida. Y pintando al cielo con un atardecer monocromático. Hurtando el fuego rojizo que alguna vez iluminara al firmamento.

Los chicos de su grupo, con los que compartía actividades en el club de baloncesto, ese día irrumpieron agitados dentro de la biblioteca. Haciendo que los presentes se giraran en dirección a ellos. Llamando la atención por la manera en la que llegaron.

"¡Nijimura!"

Gritando su nombre en un tono desesperado, augurando algo sumamente malo. Provocándolo tras ese escándalo.

"No griten, idiotas"

Shuuzou les miró con una mueca de disgusto al tiempo en que tomaba uno de los libros del stand. Se observaba tranquilo, quizás demasiado, frente a ese grupo exaltado.

Pero Nijimura en realidad estaba preocupado, y la repentina aparición de un fuerte dolor de cabeza que crecía veloz era prueba de que así era.

Con el puño derecho guardado en el bolsillo se dirigió a la bibliotecaria. Repitiendo su ID y enseñando su credencial, siendo seguido por esa bola de ruidosos sujetos. No iba a perder la calma, al menos no en esa sala.

"Nijimura, te estamos hablando, ¡Nijim-"

No pasaron segundos de lo planteado hace un momento sobre el hecho de que no iba a perder la compostura cuando el repentino golpe que recibiera ese tipo en la quijada con el lomo del libro, cortesía suya, parecía echar por la borda sus deseos de permanecer sereno.

"¿E-estás bien?, oi eso ha sido demasiado"

Pero Shuuzou solo se hallaba analizando el texto, buscando rasgos que le dijeran si lo había dañado. Y esperando no tener que pagarlo y que todavía sirviera para asistirle en su jodida tarea de esa tarde.

"_Ah, al parecer está bien"_

Aquello había sido su instinto semejando a sus reflejos. Por ello no había forma de que en verdad hubiera podido evitarlo. Además seguro todo sería una exageración.

"¿Y bien?"

Ya fuera de la biblioteca, en los pasillos con el atardecer expandiéndose a lo largo del cielo, Shuuzou volteó a verlos con esa característica expresión fiable, dura y de cierta forma altanera.

"Se trata de Haizaki"

"_Tsk"_

Nijimura solo tronó la lengua cuando escuchó el nombre del causante de que él tuviera a esa manada de inútiles fastidiándole ahora mismo. Y tenía que tratarse justamente de ese mocoso, ¿disfrutaba jodiendolo o qué?

"Él, él"

¿Él qué?, no recordaba haber elegido a un tartamudo como primer subcapitán. Menos mal que "Akashi_-sama" _podía hablar fluidamente_._

"Él y Akashi están-"

Era extraño, sin duda, algo le estaba ocurriendo. Ese de allí no era otro que Saiga hablándole ¿cierto?, ¿entonces porque no podía entenderlo? Si antes bien que se encontraba haciéndolo.

Primero fue así, las palabras no parecían ser japonés después el sonido de esa voz se desvaneció y tras ello el de su rededor. Nijimura no podía escuchar nada, ni el escándalo de esos infelices, salvo un pitido extraño resonando intenso en su cerebro.

"Nijimura, ¿escuchaste? Haizaki y Akashi, ellos están-"

Shuuzou arrugó la frente, asqueado del mutismo tan intenso que sonaba en sus adentros. Apartando el agarre que Saiga había buscado al extender el brazo, para caminar a un lugar que estaba seguro no tenía idea de dónde quedaba.

"Nijimura, ¡Nijimura!"

Dejando atrás a esos bastardos aullando su nombre.

Shuuzou deambulaba con los dientes apretados, presuroso y oprimiendo el libro en su mano.

¿Qué diablos era todo eso?, ¿por qué ese ardor en el estomago? ¿y aquella afonía tan rara?

El dolor de cabeza se encontraba en un punto intolerable, el ceño fruncido arruinaba su bello rostro y a él no podía importarle menos arrugarse.

Tenía que ser su imaginación o el efecto del calor helándose, lo que hacía que los corredores lucieran tan interminablemente largos.

Las personas al frente, algunas alzando las manos para saludarlo a cada paso que daba, las mismas que se quedaran atrás, no poseían rostro. Acaso, ¿se estaba volviendo loco?

No, no tenía fiebre, sabiéndolo cuando se pasó la palma por la frente. Así que no estaba alucinando ni enfermo. Tampoco se sentía acalorado. Por el contrario, hacía frío, uno delicado pero lo suficiente molesto para entumirle los dedos. Había algo extraño con esa situación, y Shuuzou con soberbia podía decir que sabía la causa de forma incomprensible. Y claro que existía un nombre para esto, pero algo le susurraba que si era sabio no lo repitiera en voz alta.

Nijimura y el miedo se conocían, porque gracias al último se había vuelto fuerte, imparable, un tanto más pensante y un sobreprotector que a base de golpes y una personalidad firmemente reacia hacia lo que le venía en gana con esos tíos hormonales con el único objetivo de cuidarlos. Porque Nijimura era como un padre y creía en el _te pico te saco un ojo y luego dices que no te quiero y lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. _Así pues Shuuzou no temía sino que respetaba al miedo.

Por eso hacía caso a sus advertencias y se tornaba precavido. Manteniendo a sus instintos siempre alertas, para que le guíen por arduos caminos. Con el fin de minimizar daños.

Sin embargo se mostraba inquieto, desesperado, y eso le estaba jodiendo. ¿Sucumbiría el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela Teikkou? ¿Perdería el mejor jugador a nivel nacional ante una situación tan bizarra como aquella? ¿Nijimura tenía miedo?

De pronto notó algo, estaba en el aire, un aroma dulzón que le irritó la mucosa nasal provocándole una epistaxis. Con la muñequera que le valiera un par de miradas desencuadradas por el colorido matiz que llevaba y algún rumor sobre su apoyo incondicional hacia el sector homosexual del país, se limpió la nariz. Importándole poco ensuciarla.

El aroma parecía intensificarse a cada paso que daba y Shuuzou podía percibir las letras golpearle la boca armando el nombre de las flores que reconociera. Pero no se trataba únicamente de las flores, algo más se estaba mezclando con ellas. Y eso era lo que potenciaba su perfume. Nunca Nijimura olvidaría aquel aroma, nunca.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente al aula que el club de shogi usaba para sus actividades semanales. La puerta se encontraba abierta y la fragancia emanaba con fuerza.

Shuuzou había encontrado la respuesta a las frases iniciadas por la panda de idiotas que lo encontraran en la biblioteca. El aroma y el ruido que se tragara los demás se hallaban brotando de esa recamara.

No supo si fue la duda, la intranquilidad que no quería identificar como miedo o sus pensamientos internos que no deseaban saberlo lo que hizo se quedara de pie en la entrada.

Shuuzou alzó la ceja izquierda sin saber muy bien el por qué, al tiempo en que poso la palma derecha en la madera pintada. Y espero.

El viento y el peso de su mano abrieron por completo la puerta.

Y la imagen allí delicadamente armada estalló al devolverle el sonido de su rededor. La explosión fue intensamente fuerte, haciéndole creer que se quedaría sordo. El piar de las aves, las voces lejanas e incluso su sosegado respirar habían retornado a su lugar y él podía escucharlos.

Pero el aroma seguía allí.

El cuadro era bello, sin duda alguna, armado de forma delicada y selectiva. Nijimura siempre había esperado ver a Akashi y Haizaki trabajar en conjunto para generar algo verdaderamente valioso. Y al final lo habían logrado.

Aunque...

"¿_Qué creen que están haciendo?"_

La pregunta rebotó y ninguno de esos dos se sorprendió siquiera.

"Nijimura-_senpai"_

"H-he_cough_y!"

Seijuurou inclinó la cabeza con marcada reverencia y un gesto solemne que lo hacía ver adorable por esas facciones aniñadas que posee. Por su parte Shougo forzó los labios en una sonrisa curva que detonaba rebeldía aún _ese estado._

Un total idiota.

"Akashi"

Nijimura no entró, continuo allí en el marco. No se le antojaba arruinar el cuadro.

"¿Y lo llamas primero a _cough _él? ¿Qué clase de capitán eres cuando a uno miembro de tu equipo se le están saliendo los intestin_cough_os?"

En efecto, ¿qué clase era?, la interrupción provoco en Akashi un curioso disgusto que externo al clavar más profundo lo que parecía ser un cúter en el vientre del otro.

"Es a mí a quien llaman, Haizaki"

"_Ngh _¿celos?, ¿de un jodido como yo?"

Esos mocosos estaban jugando, riéndose, disputándose algo, mientras que uno de ellos se estaba muriendo.

Que gracioso seria esto si los dos no estuvieran en donde están ahora.

"Explícate"

Shuuzou ignoraría todo, absolutamente todo como lo hiciera cuando Seijuurou le dijo amarlo durante una tarde de verano. Lo mismo hecho con la tosca e imbécil confesión de Shougo. El no era uno de _esos, _y tampoco podría serlo. Él era el capitán del club de baloncesto, un líder, el responsable de sus integrantes, y un chaval de 14 años solamente.

"¿No era este tu deseo, _senpai?"_

"Traba_cough_jo en equipo, capitán"

Era una burla, una maldita broma, ¿a qué venía todo aquello?, ¿era su culpa por no corresponder a esos sentimientos de los cuales estaba seguro Akashi y Haizaki no tenían fundamentos? ¿Y a los cuales jamás podría hacerlo?

Estúpidos chiquillos.

"Solo que Haizaki no ha podido seguir el ritmo"

"Infeliz"

Hasta se reían.

Algo en Nijimura le susurro lo que menos quería.

La muerte de alguno.

"Déjalo, Akashi"

Seijuurou siempre había demostrado ser más fuerte que Haizaki y allí estaba el hecho.

Pudo ver a ese pequeño chiquillo ponerse en pie, haciendo caso a su orden, dejándole ver lo que menos hubiese imaginado podría suceder, menos incluso que la muerte de alguno de ellos.

Seijuurou no llevaba puesto sus pantalones, y el liquido blancuzco que corría por sus muslos le hizo suponer que tampoco los calzoncillos. Shougo con el cierre abajo y las bolas de fuera lo confirmaban todo. Habían jodido.

Todo.

Shuuzou extendió su mano y Seijuurou camino hasta ella para tomarla y llevarla hasta su rostro. Restregándose contra ella como un felino.

"Huh"

La sonrisa pintada tras esa risa de Haizaki le decía que entendía algo enfermizo nacido desde su encuentro y fomentado con el tiempo. Shuuzou no eligió a Akashi, Shuuzou no podía hacerlo porque él era como un padre y esos bastardos como sus hijos, y un buen padre no tiene preferidos. Pero antes que todo era un líder y comandaba un equipo que siempre debía salir victorioso y la única pieza utilizable de esas dos que se hallaban sobre un tablero cubierto por sangre era sin duda Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tienes suficientes para hacerme limpiar todo esto"

"Eso es lo que se espera de tí, _senpai"_

"Ah"

Nijimura nunca olvidaría ese dulce aroma a victoria que emanara de la sangre de Haizaki y las lágrimas secas de Akashi. Así como el hecho de que ese líquido rojizo es difícil de quitar.

* * *

終わり**.**


End file.
